L'emménagement
by RihemSnape
Summary: Hermione et Drago emménage ensemble après quelques années de relation. Ce OS est une réponse à un défi avec des contraintes.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Voici donc la surprise promise hier pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur facebook, pour les autres du coup c'est juste une surprise._

 _En août j'ai participé au défi long proposé par la page **Dramione tout un univers** et comme les votes sont terminés, je peux la partager avec vous._

 _Elle a été relue par Alexise-me que je remercie._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir le défi et ma fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Défi Long – Dramione tout un univers**

 _Les contraintes :_

 _Thème : Emménagement de Drago et Hermione_

 _Mots imposés : Cave/Moche/Bouse de dragon/Joncheruines/Amour/Chocolat/Fleur_

 _1500 à 3000 mots_

 _Autres personnages ok_

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux mettre la chambre ici ? C'est plein de Joncheruines, Hermione. Dit la petite voix fluette et au combien agaçante de Luna Lovegood qui était ici, avec eux, depuis trop longtemps déjà, ses horribles lunettes sur les yeux. Elle jacassait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi avec la femme qu'il aimait tandis que lui, Drago Malefoy s'acharnait à tenter de monter les meubles dans la pièce, ce qui, même avec l'aide de la magie, n'était pas forcément une partie de plaisir. De toute sa vie c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il devait faire ce genre de tâche. Par le passé, ses parents avaient toujours laissé ça aux elfes de maison mais Hermione était toujours persuadée qu'un elfe de maison devait être libre et rémunéré. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait une mise au point à ce sujet dès la première semaine de leur relation, lorsque son elfe personnel lui avait ramené son linge propre, plié, et un mot de Narcissa pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui hors du nid et de ses bons soins. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'elfes de maison entre eux. Ni le sien, ni celui de ses parents, sauf s'ils étaient rémunérés comme il se devait, selon le tarif en vigueur. Drago avait donc demandé à son elfe personnel de rester au manoir et la créature s'était exécutée en s'inclinant bien bas sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Sans doute qu'elle s'était passées les mains au fer à repasser pour se punir de la stupidité d'Hermione et de la contrariété que cela avait entraîné chez son maître. Il était hors de question de pousser à l'alcoolisme ou même pire, un elfe de cette qualité, même pour Hermione. Peut-être qu'un jour elle changerai d'avis à son sujet et qu'elle serait même ravie de le trouver là, à disposition, prêt à tout pour lui plaire.

Et voilà qu'il se demandait que diable était-il allé donc faire dans cette galère... Car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce bourbier dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré en proposant à Granger d'emménager avec lui. C'était amusant d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il ne l'appelait par son nom que lorsqu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement. Un reste de leurs relations à Poudlard sans doute.

Bref, c'était la huitième visite qui avait été la bonne depuis qu'Hermione avait accepté l'idée de vivre avec lui après plusieurs mois à se retrouver discrètement dans sa garçonnière comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire conquête comme tant d'autres avant elle. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer mais elle avait posé ses conditions : vendre son appartement à lui (de son côté, elle louait le sien), et ne pas prendre le premier taudis venu.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'il allait la faire vivre dans une cave ou dans une maison comme celle de ces Weasley ?

Non, il y mettrait le prix qu'il faudrait mais Hermione aurait la maison de ses rêves. Comme disait son père à une autre époque : « Ce que femme veut, homme consent. » certains moldus évoquaient parfois un dieu dans cette expression, mais le principe était le même : Hermione déciderait et lui serait d'accord.

Les recherches avaient commencé quelques semaines plus tôt et Hermione avait tenu à se faire accompagner par des amies pour se faire conseiller. C'est ainsi qu'il avait vu défiler une partie de ce que Poudlard avait pu créer comme filles qui supportaient l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à commencer par Ginny Weasley.

Qu'Hermione soit restée amie avec la sœur de son ex-petit-ami était déjà assez désagréable à ses yeux mais il avait fait l'impasse là-dessus... Pour le plus grand bien... mais Miss Weasley-bientôt-Potter s'était révélée être une féroce empêcheuse de tourner en rond au point qu'il avait fini par soupçonner qu'elle tentait de les fâcher pour recaser son idiot de frère avec Hermione. Si c'était ça le plan, ça avait bien failli marcher. Le soir de la deuxième visite, ils avaient eu leur première vraie dispute. Il s'en souvenait encore...

Hermione et lui était arrivés dans son appartement en hurlant à faire venir les officiers de police s'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'insonoriser magiquement le deux pièces dès son installation pour camoufler ses activités magiques.

\- Mais avoue qu'elle a raison Drago ! C'est moche ! Toutes ses moulures d'un autre temps. C'est bien simple, on dirait le manoir de tes parents !

\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien l'aimer ce manoir le jour où je t'ai officiellement présenté à ma famille. Lui avait-il répondu excédé. Il avait toujours trouvé le manoir familial à son goût même s'il datait un peu peut-être. Les moulures étaient là pour rappeler que leur famille n'était pas une de celles nouvellement arrivées dans la sorcellerie, c'était tout. Rien de dérangeant là-dedans !

\- Bon sang ! C'est de la politesse ! Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que ça fait très moyenâgeux leur déco alors que ta mère avait fait l'effort de mettre ton père sous sédatif pour faire passer la pilule : « la petite amie de mon fils est une sang-de-bourbe » !

\- On dit médiéval et mon père l'a très bien pris, merci.

Lucius Malefoy avait accepté la nouvelle sans trop faire de vagues mais les calmants magiques de Narcissa y avaient étés pour beaucoup même s'il préférait se dire que son père avait changé.

\- Drago ne joue pas sur les mots !

\- Je ne joue pas sur les mots. Avait-il répondu avec sa mauvaise foi caractéristique.

L'échange avait continué, montant graduellement dans les tours mais ne redescendant jamais et... Et puis il avait fini pas transplaner quand Hermione avait prononcé ces mots : « Tu n'es qu'un... » elle avait semblé réfléchir un instant avant de lancer « Non, en fait tu n'es qu'une bouse de dragon ».

Lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé – dans sa chambre d'enfant au manoir qu'elle trouvait trop moyenâgeux mais où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait y compris convoquer son elfe de maison à trois heures du matin pour des chocogrenouilles – elle s'était excusée à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il boudait comme l'enfant gâté qu'avaient élevé ses parents. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut accepté de ne plus se faire accompagner par la rouquine qu'il avait remis le projet de résidence commune sur les rails.. A partie de là il avait vu défiler Parvati Patil, Katie Bell – qui lui avait lancé un regard méfiant qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher compte tenu de leur relation un peu tendue depuis l'histoire du collier en sixième année – et Luna Lovegood. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris très à cœur sa mission de conseillère immobilière en manquant de le faire envoyer plusieurs fois à Sainte-Mangouste au service des déséquilibrés magiques ou à Azkaban pour usage d'un sortilège interdit. Mais aurait-on pu vraiment le condamner alors qu'il débarrassait le monde magique d'un individu aussi fou qu'elle qui mentionnait des Jonchesruines ou d'autres créatures aussi loufoques qu'inexistantes ?

Enfin, ils avaient trouvé une petite maison au goût d'Hermione. Un petit cottage en pleine campagne, avec un jardin où pourrait pousser des fleurs, un peu à l'écart d'un petit village de sorciers. Un endroit où ils pourraient pratiquer la magie sans avoir le service de limitation de son usage pour cause de voisins moldus hermétiques. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait faire installer un petit terrain de Quidditch pour un petit Drago Jr lorsqu'il serait au programme de leur vie (pour l'instant Hermione était un peu réfractaire à l'idée de perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy mais il saurai la faire changer d'avis, il en était persuadé. Même si, pour cela, il devait faire installer une fontaine à chocolat géante dans le jardin).

\- Drago ? L'appela la jeune femme avec qui il avait décidé de partager sa vie, le ramenant par là à la réalité.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Disposer les meubles au gré de l'humour de la demoiselle l'énervait proprement.

Elle sourit en entendant le ton qu'il employait. Drago Malefoy pouvait être un homme formidable et disponible quand il le voulait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de râler intérieurement quand elle lui en demandait trop et Merlin savait qu'elle mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve ces derniers temps.

\- Tu es un Amour Drago Malefoy. Elle avait bien pris la peine d'insister sur le prénom et le nom du jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? Répondit-il surpris par sa réponse. Il avait toujours la baguette levée en direction de l'un des meubles qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer correctement dans ce qui semblait être un bureau trop petit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, abaissant le bras qui tenait la baguette puis, elle l'attira délicatement contre elle avant de l'embrasser, passant ses doigts autour de la nuque de l'homme avec qui elle partagerait sa vie désormais. Elle s'approcha doucement de son oreille et murmura avec un ton plein de sous-entendus :

\- Luna est partie, la maison est toute à nous...


End file.
